The Ring
by littlewolfalex
Summary: There is no clow book but all the characters are there, sakura, eriol, tomoyo, syaoran, meiling and kero. this will eventually be an s+s fic but rite now sakura is dating eriol. CHAPTER THREE NOW UP plz R+R!!
1. Chapter One

Okay, in this one, there is no Clow Book or Clow Cards or anything. BUT Kero is still there he's just Sakura's pet. Sakura and Tomoyo are sisters AND best friends but Sakura is the only one with magic, Eriol is going out with Sakura and he still has magic, Syaoran and Meiling are brother and sister and have just moved to Japan by themselves cause their parents are dead and of course Syaoran has magic.Anyway, here's the story.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters  
  
THE RING – Chapter One  
  
"Sakura! Tomoyo! Wait up!" Eriol ran towards his girlfriend and her sister. "Hey how are you doing baby?" he asked Sakura, wrapping his arms around her slim waist and softly kissing her pink lips. "I'm fine Eriol. Tomoyo and I were just talking about you actually. Weren't we Tomoyo?" "Ah, yes we were…" Tomoyo said blushing slightly. She had always had a crush on Eriol but never told anyone. She was only just coping with him dating her sister. Eriol stood back and looked at the two of them. Sakura was medium height for 16, she was slim, had long auburn hair down to her waist in a loose ponytail and sparkling green eyes. Tomoyo was the same height as Sakura and had hair down to her waist also but it was black and in a braid. Her eyes were very fasinating because they went from a very dark green to blue to black and then back to green. Sakura and Tomoyo were twins but they were fraternal twins so they didn't look anything alike and most people were surprised when they found out they were sisters. Sakura looked at her boyfriend as they walked to school. She had known him for nearly two years but they had only started dating 3 months ago. She loved staring at the back of his head during class because it made her feel good to know that there was someone who loved her but still she felt empty. Even though the sight of his blue hair and blue eyes surrounded by glasses was comforting she felt she needed something more.  
  
They went to their first class and all sat down in their regular seats. Tomoyo next to Sakura who was next to the window and Eriol was in front of her. They opened their books and started to work. Ten minutes later the door opened and five students entered the room following the principal. "Attention everyone!" announced the principal, "I would like to introduce you all to our two exchange students. They are Li Meiling and Li Syaoran from China. I understand that they will be living here permanantly so please make them feel welcome." She left the classroom and the five new students standing very uncomfortably in front of the room. "Well" said the sensai warmly to the new students, "I will seat you with some students who can help you until you settle down in Japan. Li Meiling you will be seated behind Daidouji Tomoyo, she the second back row, second from the window. That leaves Li Syaroan to sit behind Kinomoto Sakura, she is the one behind Hiiragisawa-san, next to the window."  
  
They all went to their seats and sat down. Eriol, Tomoyo and Sakura turned around to talk to Syaoran and Meiling. "So," said Sakura, desperate to make some conversation, "when did you two move here?"  
  
"Only last week," replied Meiling, "Syaoran and my parents have recently died and we didn't want to live in China anymore so we moved here. Isn't that right Syaoran?" She looked over at Syaoran who just grunted and turned to look out the window. "Sorry about him, he hasn't been himself since mum and dad died. I don't know why. He's always hated them." She looked down at her desk sadly. "Wow, I just realized how hard its going to be calling you both Li-san!" exclaimed Tomoyo, "It'll be so confusing!" "Well I'm fine if you call me Meiling but I think you had better keep the Li-san thing going with him. He has been so cold lately." They all looked over at Syaoran who continued to stare out the window. "Hey I just had an idea!," said Sakura, "Why don't you and Li-san join Tomoyo, Eriol and I for lunch?!" "Well, yeah, ok! How about it Syaoran?" Syaoran turned around to look at them and shrugged his shoulders. Then he saw Sakura's dazzling green eyes and became hypnotised. He couldn't look away from those shining eyes that looked like they had all the happiness of the world in them. 'Wow,' thought Syaoran, 'her eyes. They… they… they make me feel all warm inside.'  
  
He just kept staring at her, in his own little world until he saw her turn to him and say, "Come on Li-san, its lunch!" She smiled her radiant smile at him and turned around to walk off. Syaoran stood up to follow her and saw her stop and hug Eriol. 'They must be really good friends,' he thought looking at them. Then he saw Eriol kiss Sakura. 'What! No! That can't be right! Why is he kissing her? They CANT be going out, they cant!' He turned to Meiling who was standing beside him. "Are they going out or something?" "Well yeah, weren't you listening in class? She told us how kind and wonderful Hiiragizawa-san is and how he was taking her and Tomoyo on a picnic next weekend. And then Sakura and Eriol invited you and me to come with them. Boy you really mustn't of been paying attention if you missed that." "Ah yeah I guess so." Syaoran sighed. All of them sat down at the table underneath the biggest Sakura tree in the school. "Ah," sighed Eriol, "The best Sakura tree for my favourite girl, Sakura." "Oh Eriol stop it, your making me blush!" Sakura giggled as Eriol softly tickled her. "So anyway," said Tomoyo trying to not get too jealous of Eriol's love for Sakura, "How about we all introduce ourselves and get to know one another better?" "Ok sure that's a good idea," said Meiling. "I'll start. My name is Li Meiling and I moved here last week from China because awhile ago my mum and dad died. Syaoran here is my twin brother and since he hasn't really said anything since mum and dad died I might as well say something for him. Well…" "No Meiling I can speak for myself. My name is Li Syaoran and I have a deep dark secret and that's the reason why I don't talk too much. I know the real reason mum and dad died." "Of course you do Syaoran. I do too. They were murdered by some weirdo…" "NO THEY WEREN'T!! I KILLED MUM AND DAD!! NOT SOME WEIRDO!!" "Look, you have already told the police that and they have found evidence that someone else killed them and you didn't! Just stop doing this to yourself!" "I'm not doing anything to myself! I'm telling you the truth! I killed mum and dad!" And with that he stood up and stalked away from them.  
  
So how was it? I was actually planning on making it longer by then I decided there was too much so I'm making the second part the next chapter. Now I'm not going to continue unless I get 6 reviews so please do review!! 


	2. Chapter Two

He he he, I just realized I had 2 sets of twins in my story! There are Sakura and Tomoyo, and Meiling and Syaoran. Hmmmmm. Oh well you get that. I was just trying to figure out how I was going to get them all to be in the same grade and I wanted Meiling and Syaoran to be brother and sister and Sakura and Tomoyo to be sisters. Anyway, thanks for the reviews.  
  
THE RING  
  
Chapter Two  
  
In their last class Sakura sat down next to Syaoran with Eriol on her other side and Meiling and Tomoyo in front of them. She turned to Syaoran and saw him with the same glare on his face that he had gotten when he walked off. He looked ridiculous and Sakura couldn't help but laugh. "What are you laughing at Kinomoto?" he demanded turning around to face her. Immediately his face softened seeing her eyes twinkling and her mouth in a wide smile that he thought was to die for. "Oh sorry Li-san. The look on your face was just so funny. I'm really sorry." Syaoran turned his attention back to the front of the room and saw the teacher walk into the room. "Miss Kinomoto, I would appreciate it if you would take the new students and include them in your group for your assignment." "Ah yeah, sure." "Okay then you can all put your desks together and get back to work on your projects." It took about 5 minutes but they turned their desks around, Syaoran and Tomoyo on one side, Eriol and Sakura on the other and Meiling at the head. They worked until 10 minutes before the end of class when they got bored and started talking again. "Do you two want to come to Sakura and Tomoyo's this afternoon to work on the assignment?" Eriol asked Meiling and Syaoran, "It is ok isn't it Sakura?" "Yeah it's alright. That's if you two want to." "Ah yeah, sure! Why not? It's not like we have anything better to do hey Syaoran?" replied Meiling. "I guess not."  
  
The bell rang and they all left the school and started to walk in the direction of Sakura and Tomoyo's house. First it was Meiling and Tomoyo talking their heads off, then Sakura between Syaoran and Eriol. "Do you like Japan so far Li-san?" asked Sakura sweetly. "It's alright I guess," Syaoran murmured. "Just alright? Why is there something wrong with it?" enquired Eriol with a touch of annoyance in his voice. "No, I didn't say that. I just haven't been here for long so I don't really have much of an opinion yet." "Alright then." They continued to walk in silence until they went inside Sakura and Tomoyo's house. "Does anyone want anything to eat?" Tomoyo asked walking into the kitchen. "Just bring out the chips and drink Tomoyo!" yelled Sakura into the kitchen. She got the food and they all sat down to continue their assignment. "Hey Meiling. How did your parents die?" asked Eriol looking up from his paper. "Well, I'm not too sure but apparently, a wacko had come into our house and when they were getting ready for bed he jumped out of the closet and stabbed them in the back. Then he cut their throats and put them in sacks and poured kerosene in the sacks and lit them. It was so freaky when we were told what had happened. That guy was a really psychopath." "It was me. I was in a bad mood and I did it." "No you didn't Syaoran. You were with me when it happened so you could not have done it." "Listen Meiling. I did it and the sooner you believe me the sooner mum and dad will be able to rest peacefully. They want me to be locked up for what I did to them." "Don't be ridiculous…" "I'M NOT BEING RIDICULOUS!!" Finally all the anger in Syaoran burst and he gathered it all up in a basketball sized ball of lightning and fired it at Meiling. "NO!!" yelled Sakura and put out her hand and created a shield around Meiling protecting her from the ball of lightning. Unfortunately the ball bounced off the shield and hit Sakura. "Sakura!" Eriol gasped as he went to catch her before she hit the ground. "You bastard!" he yelled at Syaoran and stood up and started muttering some words under his breath. Gradually a ball of fire gathered in his hands and he fired it at Syaoran. "Don't you EVER hurt my Sakura again!" "Eriol, he didn't mean it," whispered Tomoyo quietly. She knew better than to annoy Eriol when he was in a bad mood. "Well he shouldn't be firing magic at anyone and…" "Well maybe you should practice what you preach Hiiragizawa," retorted Syaoran. He had sat down on the couch next to Sakura's lifeless body after extinguishing himself with a quick rain cloud. He looked at her for awhile and then waved his hand over her face sprinkling her with glittery stuff. She woke up immediately and sat up looking around at everyone and wiping the stuff off her face. "Ow my head hurts," she whined, rubbing it. "I'm sorry Kinomoto, Hiiragizawa… Meiling. I'll try not to do it again." He stood up and walked towards the door. "Where are you going Syaoran?" asked Sakura. Syaoran turned around and just looked at her. So did everyone else in the room. "What? What did I say?" "Sakura, you just called Li-san, Syaoran," said Tomoyo with a bewildered expression on her face. "Oh! I'm so sorry Li-san. It won't happened again." She blushed and looked back at he assignment. "No, it's ok. You can call me that if you want to." He turned around and sat back down again.  
  
"Alright! Have you all finished yelling yet!" screamed a yellow blur that had just streaked across the room and into Tomoyo's lap. "And hurry up with the food. I've gotta tell you, the service here is terrible!" "Kero, what are you doing down here?" asked Tomoyo kindly. "Well I WAS sleeping, but then I heard lots of screaming and yelling and I sensed the three great powers so I came down to check it out and find out who the Chosen Ones were."  
  
Who are these chosen ones that Kero are talking about? What will happen between the chosen ones? Anyway, that will be all for now. Next chapter will be up soon! 


	3. Chapter Three

Sorry guys! I would have updated sooner but I lost my notes for this story, and then I found them just now in the printer. Weird. Anyway, here's some shout out to reviewers: Anime Dragonmaster: Don't worry! Sakura and Eriol will be breaking up soon! The Wandering Mind's Brother: Sorry, but I just like the reassurance of people telling me that they like the story. If they don't like it I get discouraged and cant write. Reviews are kinda like an inspiration for me. SAKURA LOVER: I don't know where u may have heard the storyline from cause I just came up with it by myself. But thanx for the review! Chibiookamigirl: Don't worry! Don't worry! Sakura and Eriol will be breaking up soon!! Thanks for the review anyway. Well all you who reviewed are great. Here's the next chapter-  
  
The Ring - Chapter 3  
  
"Kero, what are you talking about?" Sakura enquired looking at her pet with a frown. "What chosen ones?" "Of course!" exclaimed Eriol, "The ancient prophecy of the chosen ones." He looked around at all the stunned faces. He grinned sheepishly, "Sorry, I guess you don't know about them then. Apparently, there were three magicians who were the protectors of the world. They were worshipped and praised for the way that they kept harm at bay from those weaker than them. Their power was strong and it sometimes got out of hand so they had special rings that absorbed any excess magic. That excess magic came in handy when evil tried to destroy the world. But there was only one problem with the rings. If too much magic was stored up in them and their owners had a sudden urge of hatred, the rings would fire the magic at the person or place the hatred was aimed at. Then one day the magicians had a fight and their magic was fired at each other. It blew up and the three magicians disappeared. The magic surged together and made a huge purple ball which rose up into the sky. The whole world saw it. Out of the ball appeared a beautiful golden angel. She said that the protectors of the world were gone and would only appear again in three people. The first one would have the heart of Serena, the protector of love. Her ring was amethyst and in the shape of two hearts. The second one would have the heart of Tom, the protector of common sense. His ring was emerald and in the shape of an open book. Lastly the third would have the heart of Tai, the protector of the balance of good and evil. He was a really surly person at times but whenever he was with Serena, his heart would light up and the world would seem perfect to him. His ring was in the shape of the yin and yang and was diamond and a really dark sapphire. Only when the three protectors reappeared would a great and terrible monster appear to test their magical abilities. If they could destroy him then they would take their place in the imperial castle." Everyone was silent. Then Syaoran snorted. "Chosen ones? Special Rings? Protectors of the World? Imperial castle? It sounds like something out of a fairy tale. "Don't scoff kid, those protectors were real. I know, I was their guardian," said Kero defiantly. "Well SORRY your guardianship, I'll have to watch myself if I don't want to be eaten." "Please Syaoran, calm down," Meiling touched him on his arm and pulled him back to sit on the couch. It was quiet for a few more minutes. Finally Sakura looked at her watch and gasped. "Oh no! Dad is going to be back soon and we haven't gotten dinner ready!! Tomoyo, what are we going to do?" "Well first of all calm down, Eriol and I will make dinner and you take Meiling and Li home." They all packed up their things, said goodbye and Meiling, Syaoran and Sakura started walking down the road.  
  
Outside their house Meiling turned around to face Syaoran who was walking behind her and Sakura. She whispered, "Syaoran, since the house is a mess could you say goodbye to Sakura and make arrangements for tomorrow please?" He gave her a strained look. "Oh alright." Meiling flashed him a smile. "Bye Sakura!" and she flounced into the house. Sakura and Syaoran were left standing awkwardly. "So, uh. about school tomorrow. Meiling and I were wondering if we could walk with you guys to and from school." Syaoran stared at the ground while he spoke. He looked up when he finished and saw Sakura smile. His heart melted. 'She is so beautiful. It's really a pity that she is going out with that Hiiragizawa guy. He doesn't deserve her,' he thought. He was pulled out of his fantasies by Sakura's answer. "Sure we would love to walk with you guys in the morning. I hope you guys don't mind getting up really early because we walk really early at sunrise. I love it then, the world is so crisp and fresh and beautiful." "Just like you," Syaoran said outloud. "Pardon?" said Sakura looking stunned. "Oh I'm sorry." He blushed a deep crimson. "No, no. It's ok. Do you really think that I'm beautiful?" She blushed aswell. "Uh, yeah, I do. Very beautiful." They stood there for a few minutes just staring at each other. Then suddenly, Syaoran moved forward and kissed Sakura. After she got over the initial shock, she kissed back. Then, just as quick as it had started, they pulled apart. Sakura's face was all dreamy. She shook her head and her eyes widened. "Oh my god! What have I done? I have a boyfriend for crying out loud!" She shook her hands panicking. Syaoran grabbed her hands. "Its ok, calm down. Look I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. But I just think you are the most marvelous person I have ever met and you just make me feel all these feelings that I have never really felt before. I think. I think I love you." With that he lent forward again and kissed her. Then let go of her hands and walked into the house. Sakura just stood there. 'He loves me? But he only just met me.' She started walking home.  
  
Ok, I know it was shortish, but I did give a pretty long explanation thing. Anyway, what do youse guys think will happen between sakura and syaroan??? Well it really doesn't matter (actually it does but yeah) cause I'm the author!! Plz r+r!!! 


End file.
